


Grabaciones

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), allurance, jidge, kidge interrumpido, temporada 8
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Tras revisar algunas grabaciones, Nadia Rizavi tiene una teoría: Keith y Pidge están saliendo. Kinkade opina lo contrario, los paladines negro y verde solo son amigos. ¿Que tal una apuesta?





	Grabaciones

Rizavi comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la mesa de forma aburrida, sintiendo como su brazo se dormía por la excesiva cantidad de tiempo que había dedicado a sostener su mentón. Se dejó caer en la mesa, generando un ruido sordo y llamando la atención del chico frente a ella.

Kinkade levantó la mirada ligeramente, asegurándose de que Rizavi estuviese bien, al comprobarlo, continuó con sus asuntos.

— ¿En serio no te parece sospechoso? — sonó la voz de la chica mientras miraba al joven.

— ¿Qué? —Kinkade seguía con su vista fija en la cámara en sus manos. Adoraba esa cámara.

— Acabamos de hablar sobre ello — murmuró Rizavi en queja— ¿No te parece sospechoso que Pidge y Keith estuviesen almorzando juntos?

Kinkade se encogió de hombros.

— Son compañeros paladines, las comidas entre ellos deben ser normales.

— Solo estaban ellos dos —señaló Rizavi.

— Quizá los demás paladines estaban ocupados.

— Quizá. Pero, estoy consciente de algo: Keith se molestó con nuestra interrupción. ¿No viste que parecía incómodo cuando empezamos a grabar?

— Probablemente...

— ¡Shhh! — Rizavi interrumpió a Kinkade y le arrebató la cámara, revisando todas las grabaciones que tenían, llegando rápidamente a la que buscaba— ¡Mira! —Rizavi se colocó detrás de Ryan y le acercó la cámara, haciendo inevitable que este echara un vistazo.

Ryan tardó poco en procesar el escenario, la cámara estaba enfocada en el suelo y se movía con brusquedad, seguro fue cuando él y Rizavi se dirigían hacia la cocina y la cámara grababa el frío piso del ATLAS, solo podía escuchar voces.

_" — ... aún así, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —era la voz de Keith, apenas legible._

_\- Afortunadamente, mamá no se dio cuenta -Pidge estaba celebrando un logro desconocido._

_\- ¿Aún estás castigada?_

_\- Probablemente lo esté el resto de mi vida, mamá aún dice que todo el asunto de infiltrarme en Garrison y pilotar un León mecánico fue peligroso -y desde el punto de vista de Kinkade, lo era. Pero al final, parecía que toda esa aventura había sido una visita al parque de diversiones para Pidge, ¿Era por eso que su amigo Griffin admiraba a la niña Holt?_

_\- Claro, porque hacer eso es algo muy común a tus quince años -se burló Keith._

_Se escuchó un golpe (juguetón, probablemente) y la risa divertida de Pidge._

_\- Espera a que tu mami se entere de todo lo que has hecho, chico malo -se burló nuevamente la Holt._

_\- No creo que Colleen esté muy felíz con saber ciertos detalles, tampoco -la voz de Keith decayó en ánimo._

_La risa de Pidge se detuvo repentinamente._

_\- Keith, sabes que se lo diré, pero..._

_\- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! -la energética voz de Rizavi interrumpió a Pidge- ¿Les molesta si los entrevistamos?"_

La grabación se detuvo y Rizavi soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Vale, creo que ha sido culpa mía -se lamentó nerviosamente- Pero creo que mi punto queda demostrado.

Kinkade negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no prueba nada.

\- ¡¿Qué podría ocultarle Pidge a su madre sino es una relación?!

\- Le ocultó su infiltración a Garrison.

\- ¡Puso angustiado a Keith!

\- No necesariamente significa que tu conclusión es acertada.

Una sonrisa pícara dominó el rostro de Rizavi.

\- Tengo una propuesta: Al finalizar este día, te traeré las pruebas necesarias. Hay algo raro entre esos dos y lo averiguaré.

\- ¿Porqué harías eso?

\- Uno: significará que yo tenía razón. Dos: me darás tu ración de postre. Tres:... estoy aburrida.

Ryan sonrió.

\- Supongo que está bien. Si no consigues nada, significará que me ayudarás a grabar el proceso de desarrollo y acción de la levadura con ingredientes alteanos.

Rizavi gritó asustada, como si lo que su amigo acababa de proponer fuese algo como poner una bomba atómica en Garrison, lo meditó por unos segundos y recobró su postura.

\- Esto será pan comido... ¿Entiendes? Pan y levadura...

Rizavi tomó la cámara entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza mientras la pegaba a su pecho, protegiéndola como a su tesoro más preciado.

Salió de la habitación y dio algunas vueltas por el lugar en búsqueda de los paladines negro y verde, asomándose en los espacios libres y preguntando al resto de miembros de la tripulación ATLAS con los que se encontraba, sin éxito alguno.

Una idea cruzó por su mente al despedirse de Lance, probablemente Keith y Pidge le darían respuestas negativas, su presa no caería tan fácilmente, necesitaba recursos más fuertes, datos y pruebas. ¿Qué mejor que las palabras de un testigo cercano a ellos? Encendió la cámara y la posicionó.

\- ¡Espera, Lance! -gritó mientras corría hasta alcanzar al moreno. Lance se detuvo, mirándola interrogante- ¿Puedo preguntar algo más sobre Pidge y Keith?

\- Claro. ¿Pidgeon y Mullet hicieron algo malo? ¿Le sacaron otra cana a Shiro?

Rizavi lo meditó unos segundos y negó.

\- ¿Pidge y Keith son... más que amigos?

Rizavi movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, dando un tono más sugerente a su pregunta, descolocando a Lance.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué? ¿Pidge y Keith? ¿Porqué? ¿Los viste? -Lance no lucía enfadado o nervioso, más bien sorprendido y confundido, no parecía ocultar nada.

\- Estaba formulando esa teoría -aclaró Rizavi- Entonces, ¿Alguna vez viste algo entre ellos?

Lance guardó silencio.

\- Keith se preocupa mucho por ella en batalla y la salvaba en constantes ocasiones para que no saliera volando tras la desinfección -Rizavi alzó su ceja confundida, ¿Desinfección?- Y Pidge solía comunicarse a diario con la Espada de Marmora, pero puede que solo sea un cariño de amigos, nunca los vi ser muy íntimos. Me sorprendería que fuesen pareja.

\- Lance, ¿Sabes dónde está Platt? Lo estoy buscando desde hace un rato y el resto de ratones no saben donde está -Allura apareció en el pasillo.

\- De hecho, creo que estaba con Coran en la sala de Comando -respondió Lance. Allura soltó un suspiro agotado y dirigió la mirada a Rizavi. Sonrió.

\- Gracias, Lance. Hola, Rizavi -la mencionada alzó su mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo.

\- ¡Hey, Allura! ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

\- Seguro, lo que desees -Allura se posicionó al lado de Lance y este la rodeó con sus brazos, Rizavi agradeció internamente que la cámara estuviese encendida.

\- ¿Pidge y Keith son pareja?

\- Uh, bueno... -las mejillas de Allura se encendieron, nerviosa ante la pregunta que Rizavi había soltado. Quizá no significaba mucho, pero recordó sus charlas nocturnas con Pidge, era un desahogo para ambas al ser las únicas chicas. Se tenían la confianza necesaria para revelar ciertos datos, como el beso que Allura había correspondido a Lotor y el interés que Pidge tenía en Keith desde que la princesa los había enviado a una misión de incógnito- Pues... no. Digo, no me sorprendería si lo son, pero no creo que lo sean -Allura guardó silencio y se mostró conmovida- En batalla son un equipo perfecto, tienen una comunicación no verbal perfecta e inmediata, aún no entiendo como lo logran. Pero... quizá les falta tiempo, no han tenido muchas oportunidades para convivir como chicos normales, sin la presión de salvar al universo, estoy segura de que si lo hicieran serían muy buenos amigos, que estarían sincronizados el uno con el otro en muchos niveles. Creo que el término que usan los de la tierra es "alma gemela"

Rizavi seguía frotando los rastros de agua salada en sus ojos tras el discurso de Allura, no solo se había conmovido, había tenido una probada del dulce corazón de la princesa, tenía más datos sobre su investigación y tenía material de Lance y su novia. Resultó ser una búsqueda provechosa.

— Oh, hey. ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Hunk sonó frente a ella. Asintió y quitó las lágrimas restantes.

— Algo me conmovió.

— Ya veo —Hunk formó una sonrisa— ¿Sabes dónde podría estár Kinkade? Quería mostrarle un nuevo platillo.

Rizavi recobró la compostura.

— ¡Es cierto! —volvió a encender la cámara— Necesito que me ayudes.

— No será una película de acción en esta ocasión, ¿Verdad? —Rizavi negó y Hunk soltó un suspiro aliviado, dándole una afirmativa a la chica.

— ¿Qué piensas de que Pidge y Keith estén en una relación?

Hunk sonrió más ampliamente.

— Amiga, ¡Eso sería genial! Creo que ambos son geniales, parece que no se llevarían bien, pero es lo contrario. ¿Y los haz visto bien? Solo Pidge puede centrar a Keith y sólo Keith logra que Pidge deje su trabajo y vaya a dormir, ni siquiera Shiro puede hacer esas cosas tan rápido. Creo que sería increíble, y ya sabes, ambos son mis amigos y los apoyaré si lo hacen, se que son buenos el uno para el otro.

— Hunk, eres un rayo de sol que el mundo no merece —exclamó Rizavi de forma dramática mientras apagaba la cámara y aplaudía.

— ¡Jameeeeeees! —Rizavi saltó hasta colocarse frente a su compañero, acercó la cámara a su rostro.

— ¿Kinkade te prestó su cámara? A mi no me la deja ni por 5 minutos.

Rizavi movió su mano, despreocupada.

— Es una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta?

— Eres amigo de Pidge, ¿Cierto?

James se sorprendió y luego bajó la vista.

— No somos amigos íntimos. He hablado con ella un par de veces, pero...

— Bien. ¿Te agrada Keith?

El semblante nervioso y avergonzado de James se descompuso en algo de incomodidad.

— De pequeños no nos llevábamos bien. Puedo trabajar sin mucho problema con él si es necesario, pero no creo que sea alguien a quien yo considere un amigo cercano.

— ¿Qué piensas si te digo que Pidge y Keith podrían ser novios? —James guardó silencio por un tiempo considerable, de no ser por las diferentes expresiones en su rostro — ¿James?

— No.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Eh, no. No creo que... Digo, ambos son paladines, son excelentes, pero... No creo que Katie pueda tener una relación con alguien como Kogane —¿Katie? Además de sus padres y hermano, James era la única persona que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre y no por el apodo que Matt le había puesto años atrás.

— ¿Porqué?

— Es solo que Keith parece ser alguien demasiado rebelde, es cierto que Katie también lo es, pero Kogane lo lleva a otro nivel. Y no parece ser de lo que se quedan atados a alguien, en cambio, Katie está dispuesta a mantenerse enlazada con su familia. Cuando todo esto acabe, probablemente Katie trabaje en Garrison y Kogane vaya de un lado a otro por el espacio enfrentándose a esas cosas horribles con tentáculos —un escalofrío recorrió a James ante el recuerdo.

Cuando Rizavi entró a la sala de Comando, encontró con que estaban presentes Coran, Iverson, Curtis, y afortunadamente para ella, Shiro también.

— ¡Capitán! —dio tropezones mientras corría hacia el mayor, este volteo a verla y sonrió— Estoy recopilando información con un fin de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi curiosidad, ¿Sería tan amable de responder una pregunta para mi?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

—Por supuesto.

— Bien —encendió la cámara y la posicionó. Shiro era su última esperanza, tenía entendido que él era como un hermano mayor para ambos paladines, y si él no sabía nada al respecto, estaría en un lío grande de levadura— Puede decirme, ¿Hay una relación romántica entre los paladines negro y verde?

El rostro de Shiro se descompuso y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

— ¡Capitán! —Rizavi se acercó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, llamando la atención del resto.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —Shiro se puso firme.

— ¡Ah! ¿Piensas que hay una relación entre número 5 y número 3? —la voz de Coran sonó mientras este arreglaba su bigote— No me sorprendería. En varias ocasiones los vi dormidos en las mañanas, estaban sentados juntos en la sala de descanso con el computador de Pidge frente a ellos. Probablemente habían trasnochado.

Rizavi sonrió mientras acomodaba la cámara para enfocar a Coran, ya podía ir planeando su discurso de victoria.

— ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso? —Shiro habló. Los ánimos de Rizavi cayeron, ¿Es que los paladines tampoco se lo habían dicho a Shiro? ¿Y si en verdad había hecho una mala apuesta?

— ¿El joven Kogane y la señorita Holt? —para ser completamente honesta, no esperaba que Iverson participara en la conversación— Parece que han madurado, ambos me han causado líos pesados, pero son buenos chicos.

Ah, la infiltración de Pidge y la pelea de Keith. Claro, casi todo Garrison se había enterado, y a día de hoy, algunos seguían murmurando sobre aquello.

— Son un buen equipo, me lo han comentado.

— Rizavi, se que solo eres curiosa, pero no creo que debas meterte en eso —la chica miró atenta a Shiro— Pidge y Keith son muy privados con su vida personal, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que hables sobre ellos a la tripulación o que se generen rumores.

— ¡Pero...!

— Shiro, cálmate. No lo hizo con mala intención —Rizavi asintió al escuchar la voz de Curtis— Son solo adolescentes, quizá todos necesitan de un empujón para dar el primer paso, ¿No crees? —Shiro sonrió y cubrió su rostro mientras sonreía, preguntándose como había sido derrotado tan fácil— ¿Los viste almorzando juntos?

Rizavi asintió.

— Creo que interrumpí algo, no parecen ser tan íntimos con Allura, Hunk o Lance.

— Es bueno que seas curiosa, pero Shiro tiene algo de razón, quizá sea hora de abandonar. Pidge y Keith no son pareja de forma romántica.

Bien. La visita a comando no había sido fructífera. Rizavi solo tenía 2 esperanzas, Colleen y Samuel Holt.

Suspiró agotada al salir del área de trabajo de Colleen cubierta de tierra, había sido casi arrastrada para ayudarla con unas cargas, y la respuesta simple de Colleen no soltó mucha información.

_"¿Katie? ¿Novio? Buena broma"_

Después de eso, Colleen había estado ocupada con las plantas y su traslado por el aumento de tamaño, Rizavi se vio obligada a ayudar.

Su espalda soltó un crujido, exhalo. Su espalda la estaba matando, sentía el claro dolor al seguir caminando.

El día y sus esperanzas disminuían, solo faltaba una persona por entrevistar.

— ¡Vamos, Rizavi! ¡Tu puedes! —se animó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Samuel y Slav, cada uno con sus cálculos.

— Hola, ¿Puedo ayudar? —Samuel mostró que a pesar de que su vista estaba pegada al computador frente a él, era consciente de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Holt? Es referente a su hija.

Los dedos de Sam sobre la computadora se vieron frenados, miró a Rizavi algo preocupado.

— ¿Ahora que hizo?

Samuel amaba a su hija, pero sabía que la pequeña era un torbellino andante que estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a todas las autoridades.

— ¡Nada! Aunque... —encendió la cámara y observó que le restaba poca batería, necesitaba aprovecharla— ¿Su hija y el paladín Keith son pareja?

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa, guardó silencio.

— Katie es mi hija, la adoro, y Keith es un buen chico, pero...

El cuerpo de Slav se posicionó frente a Samuel, obstruyendo la vista y callándolo.

— Te sorprendería la cantidad de universos y realidades en que esos dos estuvieron, están o estarán juntos. No se puede obtener una respuesta clara, siguen siendo probabilidades. Desde que sean pareja desde hace mucho, que lo sean desde hoy, desde mañana, dentro de años, o nunca. Pero tu estás afectando el flujo de los sucesos de esta realidad, ¡Pero es emocionante! —Slav tomó una libreta a su lado y comenzó a escribir— Necesitaré saber a cuantos les has hecho la misma pregunta, las edades de los paladines, situaciones comprometedoras, el largo de sus cabelleras, posibles intereses, relación con otros paladines, los mayores datos posibles sobre ese joven James, sobre Lance y sobre Acxa... también necesito el color de sus calcetines, color y metal favorito.

Las horas pasaron y Slav seguían interrumpiendo cada vez que Sam intentaba hablar, Rizavi había decidido dejar de grabar al notar que Slav ya se había desviado del tema central desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—  _Atención, tripulantes_  —la voz de Shiro sonó por todo ATLAS gracias a los altavoces en cada rincón—  _Llegó la media noche, dejen todo lo que estén haciendo y tomen un descanso. Lo merecen._

Rizavi quiso soltar un grito de terror. Al ser el espacio siempre igual, no tenía manera de saber la hora en guía al sol, el día había acabado y ella no había conseguido nada.

Golpeó repetidamente su cabeza en la pared ante la mirada aterrada de Samuel.

Debía ver levadura.

Ya ni siquiera pensaba pedir pan en la siguiente comida.

Sin ser consciente de nada, camino como un zombie hasta la sala de descanso, dejó la cámara en la mesita frente a ella y se recostó mientras se lamentaba.

— No debiste entrar en la apuesta si no estabas segura —sonó una voz suave. Ina.

— Necesito consuelo, no regaños —murmuró Rizavi con el rostro enterrado en un pequeño cojín.

Ina caminó hasta su lado y la abrazó suavemente en un intento de calmarla. Rizavi se volteó y apretó el agarre.

— Creo que Hunk estuvo haciendo nuevos platillos, ¿Quieres ir a probarlos?

Rizavi asintió y ambas salieron.

— Primera y última vez en que dejo que te hagas cargo al cien por ciento de mi entrenamiento, Kogane —murmuró Pidge agotada entrando en la sala. Keith soltó una risa burlona.

— Creí que querías mejorar tus habilidades. La espada es algo esencial en la batalla —dijo Keith.

— También es esencial estár viva y descansada —se quejó Pidge mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, se acomodó y suspiró.

— Estarás bien —comentó Keith. Se recostó en el mismo sillón que Pidge, acomodando su espalda en la codera y estirando sus músculos—  _Ven aquí._

Pidge lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño. Giró su rostro e ignoró a Keith, quien soltó un quejido cual niño pequeño.

— Aquí estoy bien —dijo Pidge mientras acomodaba su cuello para permanecer cómoda.

— Anda, Pidge —dijo Keith aún entre pucheros mientras abría sus brazos, pidiéndole a Pidge que se colocase entre ellos. Pidge sonrió ante el tono y negó con la cabeza—  _Te necesito en mis brazos._

Al ver que Pidge detuvo el ademán de acercarse, Keith sonrió y se separó de la codera, se acercó hasta Pidge y la jaló hasta él, volvió a recargar su espalda en la codera, haciendo que la Holt quedase acomodada entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho. La abrazó y comenzó a frotar su rostro en el rebelde cabello de Pidge.

La castaña solo soltó una risa y se volteó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Keith, a los segundos abrazó al chico y comenzó a disfrutar las caricias que Keith daba en sus brazos y espalda mientras frotaba cariñosamente su cabello.

— Hablaré con mamá —murmuró Pidge aún escondida en el pecho de Keith. El masaje en la espalda se detuvo, pero las caricias en el cabello continuaron, aunque con algo de lentitud. Keith se había preocupado. Asintió, sin pensar en que Pidge no podía verlo— Está bien, Keith. No hay problema, sabes que mamá y papá te tienen cariño y respeto. Apoyarán esto.

— Eso espero —murmuró Keith mientras bajaba su cabeza y la escondía en el cuello de Pidge.

— El líder de Voltron, ex paladín del León Rojo, el temperamental, el que golpeó a James en el primer día de clase, el problemático,  _mi chico emo_ , ¿Está asustado de lo que dirán un científico y una científica de Garrison? —Pidge se burló y Keith soltó una risa sarcástica— Lo peor que pueda pasar es que te miren mal por robar la inocencia de su pequeña hija.

Ante la nueva burla de Pidge, Keith se puso tenso. Levantó su rostro y frotó la cabeza de Pidge con fuerza.

— ¡No lo digas así! ¡Cualquiera lo malinterpretaría! —se quejó.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado en extremo de Keith, Pidge continuó riendo, provocando que Keith se avergonzara aún más. Kogane tomó el cojín del suelo y cubrió su rostro.

Pidge lo miró fijamente y retiró el cojín.

_"¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?"_

La castaña tomó el rostro de Keith y lo acercó al suyo, obligándole a verla.

— Te quiero, Keith —murmuró cerca de él.

No era nada común para ambos decirlo tan abiertamente, ellos sabían lo que sentían, y en parte, creían que si lo decían muy seguido, esa frase perdería un poco de valor.

— Te quiero, Pidge.

Una sonrisa inundó los labios de Pidge, esta se acercó a su novio y frotó su nariz con la de él, divertida. Keith siguió el juego, y cuando su novia de detuvo, tomó su rostro, besándola. Retiró los mechones castaños que obstruían el camino y movió un poco su rostro, profundizando el beso.

Después de un rato, ambos quedaron dormidos en la misma posición. Pidge entre las piernas de Keith mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos, y Keith la abrazaba como si temiera que algo la alejase.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, Allura apareció y se asomó en el lugar al ver la tenue luz de la sala. Miró con ligera sorpresa a los paladines. No lo sabía directamente, pero algo podía sospechar. Tomó a Platt entre sus manos y le pidió caminar por el lugar con la intención de despertar a sus amigos, si alguien más los veía, si habría un lío. Al ver que Pidge comenzó a moverse, Platt regresó a las manos de la princesa y ambos se fueron tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible.

Cuando habían pasado algunas horas, Kinkade comenzó a buscar su cámara. Rizavi ya estaba casi lista y esperándolo en la cocina, pero faltaba su cámara.

La encontró en la sala de descanso, notó que no tenía nada de batería y suspiró. Rizavi la había agotado y ahora debían esperar más, esperó lo suficiente para que la batería estuviese llena nuevamente.

Decidió echar un vistazo a las grabaciones, ¿Qué tanto podría haber avanzado Rizavi?

Se detuvo al ver la grabación más reciente.

Vio como Pidge se acomodaba en los brazos de Keith y se acurrucaba en él. Detuvo la grabación. Eso era privado.

Pero no admitiría ante Rizavi que ella había tenido razón, además, el vídeo de la levadura estaba en espera.

Quizá, a futuro, cuando Pidge y Keith hicieran pública su relación, el podría comentar que ya lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, ignoraría el vídeo y trataría de disminuir las ilusiones que (él sabía) su amigo James comenzaba a hacerse con la hija menor de Samuel Holt.


End file.
